The Multiverse: The Sides of the Mirror
by Melosa
Summary: What is hiding under the Multiverse? What is hiding on the Sentients' Planet? While the Blue Sentients' Planet is returning to his glory, the Council of Five discover that except for the Shadow Zone and the Primodiverse, a world is awakening. Who are their allies? Who are their enemies? How will the BF5 fight them? A new war is coming.. to fast to be prepared and to hard to be won.
1. Prologue

**Changes: I only banished Krytus.**

**Sol is back.**

**OOC**

* * *

"Kytren!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Kytren!"

"SHUT. UP."

"Kytren."

"FUCK! ARE YOU DEAF, SOL?"

Sol sighed and returned inside the house. Kytren sat under the rain, staring in front of him. Krytus was banished since two months. While the planets were returning to their glory, Kytren was still seeing Blues talking about Reds, Reds beating the crap out of Blues.

"Kytren! Please, will you return inside before you get sick?" Sol called.

"NO! Now shut the fuck up and go to hell, will you?! Stop seeing me as a premature Red!"

Kytren gave him the middle finger with a small smile seeing Sol's shocked expression. Sol took his coat and ran to Kytren's side.

"I know it's hard to accept but-"

"Go to hell."

Sol sighed and gave him an umbrella. Kytren threw it aside and rested his head on the wall. He waited to see his Sol returning inside to run to the bridge of the Five. Under it was a river. A deep river. Should he? No he shouldn't! But this river had a bad name. The Five. He threw a rock in the river and after a deep breath, took his decision.

* * *

A mix of sweat and the water from the rain was soaking her clothes. She will probably get sick but she didn't care. All she needs was to be far away from Sirius, her guardian and closest cousin (her only cousin). She swallowed the saliva that was dripping from her mouth since she let it open for a long time. Where does Kalarys lived again? Argh! If those Blue Sentients hadn't took her away from her grandmother long ago, she would probably knew. She stumbled on a debris of war vehicles and fell on the hard ground. She silently cursed the idiot that left all of those here. Surprisingly it was familiar to her. She heard an engine's sound and could feel his smirk in her back.

"You escape me once but this time, YOU'RE MINE!"

She never felt this weak before. It was really new to her. The Blue Sentient grinned in a wicked way as he took her by her left shoulder. Kyburi fought bravely and try to drain his energy like she did the last time. She smiled, getting the upper hand.

"Never. I will never return there, ever!"

She heard another engine sound and growled, seeing Sirius smile weakly. He'd never come alone, he came with them. Sighing and feeling helpless again, she ran away so fast that she had enough time to go to a motel. She rent a room and took time to rest for the night. She made sure to keep the light off. No need to give her current location to her family. Life was so complicated since her mate was gone.

* * *

They already put their most charismatic spy in the HQ and all was going along the plan. Kirosia sighed and got up from her throne, walking to the slave that was holding a letter.

_'It's probably from Kromax or father..' _She thought.

She took the letter harshly, reading it with narrowed eyes, not believing a word even if it was wrote black on white. She threw it aside, walking to her car. Frustated, she was officialy frustated. How could she escapd? How could they failed? They were ten! Ten hunters with the mission of catching her and Kalarys and bring her back! It wasn't hard, god! It was ALWAYS a work for the modern woman, always. But she smirked, knowing that some naive and innocent Sentients would be really happy to discover new form of aliens..

* * *

"Impossible. There is no other Sentients being in the Multiverse." Karmakarys stated.

"But we have the proof here, Karmakarys!"

"No."

Borealis kept his remark for himself, not wanting to shock the Red Sentient. Quardian ran to the door, opening it to reveal a woman looking like Kyburi. She was wearing a black shirt and a black pants with black boots. She had long, sharpened claws and a hard look. What was really surprising was her mid-long black hair and the spider in her hands. It had the size of a kitten. She made some steps forward with a smirk. Swinging her hips and walking with a big determination, she raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to pass by and show you that, yes, we exist." She said cooly.

Sage gasped and clasped her hands on her mouth. Borealis invited her to join them. As she talked about herself, her family and from where she came from, the Council of Five's face darkened.

"And they said that they hid nothing!" Sage screamed.

"They lied, Sage." Kirosia answered.

The Red Sentient walked away, leaving them confused and mad. Licking her lips, she contacted Kromax.

"Yeah you can go search him. Don't forget to cancel the spell."

* * *

** WHY AM I ONLY DOING SHORT CHAPTERS WHEN IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER? Anyway, hope you liked and NO MEAN REVIEWS! I am still wondering if I should do SolXSage or VertXSage...**


	2. Falling Hope

**You, reviewers, have to vote for the pairing!**

**VertXSage**

**SolXSage**

**VertXAgura**

**What are you gonna choose?**

* * *

"Leona!"

"It's okay, mother..."

The small little girl laughed and continued to jump. She wasn't aware that a beast was hiding, waiting to jump on her. A beast with a thick burgundy fur and five tails. It growled and made some steps forward, waiting its prey to come closer. The small little girl made some steps again while laughing and playing again. It waited and..

"Mommy!"

The beast had jumped in front the small Blue Sentient, drooling. The mother gasped as her husband ran to his daughter, grabbing her and pushing her out of its way. The burgundy colored beast whimpered and ran away, hiding in the darkness. It had to find another prey.

* * *

"AGAIN?"

"Yes."

"ENOUGH! SINCE WE TALK TO THIS KIROSIA, A BEAST IS TRYING TO EAT OUR PEOPLES! I declare war to the Under Sentients."

Kirosia, who was standing in the darkness, chuckled and took some steps before her. She clapped her hands together many times with the most evil smile she ever smiled. They really thought they could fight the Under Sentients so easily? They will only eat them more faster. She still had a lot of things to work on, though. Like finding her sister to complete the royal family. Even Sirius was too weak to catch her. A fool like all the others.

"You are declaring war? Very well, then." She gently murmured.

In her voice, you could feel all the venom. Sage gasped and rushed to her side with apologetic eyes.

"No! Not at all!"

"Good. By the way, watch Kytren closely."

She showed a Quantum Computer and in the screen, Kytren was standing with Rage. She seemed to be asking him something. He always looked to the side with tears as Rage held his shoulders. She sobbed.

"I'm almost the opposite of Sage! You think I don't feel what you feel?" She held his face in her right hand. "I missed him too, he's my brother. I love you, you're my mate. I need you, my heart wants you in every possible ways. You are different. Premature just like I am. I want to be like you, Kytren."

Their lips met. Kirosia chuckled and closed the screen. She met the eyes of the Council of Five's members. They obviously wanted more. They obviously wanted to know what Rage meant. Kirosia knew, but not them. She held the side of her long, black dress and lifted the sides up to walk more easily to the door.

"A long, long, long time ago, the RS5 fought against us. They won but Kytren was wounded. There was only one way to save him, and it was to bite him. He's one of us now. And the girl who was begging at his feet, wants the same."

She left as quickly she arrived. Sage wondered where Sol was.. She blushed at the thought of her ex-mentor. She sighed and contacted him. Or should she contact someone else? It was risky but smart. She needed to follow Kirosia's steps.

* * *

"Rage I-"

"No. Please, bite me!"

"Don't you get it? It's dangerous! You are normal and Sage is caring about you!"

"I don't care about my sister! Only about you! Please! Make me one with the Under Sentients!"

Kytren took a big breath. He knew Rage wanted to follow him. But...

"Are you sure? It's extremely painful."

"I am sure."

* * *

'This place is... awesome! Sanesys thought as she entered the portal that led to Kirosia's world.

She followed the Sentient through a dark forest. The noises from all those animals were absolutely annoying. Taking out her camera, she took pictures.

'A good thing I closed the flash and the volume!' She thought.

Kirosia continued to walk until she faced a river that looked extremely deep. Sanesys hid behind a tree, closing her cloaking device. It was too dangerous to continue through a world that you had no idea what was dangerous or not. Kirosia smirked slightly.

"Get out from behind that tree, sweetie..." She said.

Sanesys gasped. She made no sound! She decide to not move and let this haired Red Sentient think she was wrong. Kirosia sighed in frustration and ran to Sanesys.

"I can FEEL the energy inside you! I felt you since you followed me!"

Sanesys was known for her spying talents. She was the personal spy of the Council of Five and was proud of it, obviously. She was proud of her talents and never missed a chance to show it. She became some sort of paparazzi. How did this girl saw her? She backed away and ran away.

"If you are as smart as pretty, you would know why I didn't react when you first entered there!"

Sanesys was first confused but when she understood, she cursed a loud. She didn't knew this forest. Even if runs, Kirosia would get the upper hand anyway. She heard someone clearing its throat and slowly turned around to find a handsome Red Sentient standing beside that bitch of Kirosia with a confused face on. He was holding a box.

"I´m out hunting some food for my animals and when I come back, a stranger is in the most feared place in all the Underworld? Not talking about the mountains or the jungle or even our mansion.."

* * *

"Kytren?"

The sound of someone yawning sounded in the dark room. Rage shook her mate and giggled when he lifted his finger up.

"Stop! Lemme sleep some more.."

"Kytren!"

After biting his beloved girlfriend, Kytren had stood up emotionless while she was fainting. He had been extremely against this.

"What? Let me sleep in peace!"

"Please look at my hair!"

"Why should I, Rage?"

"Because they are so soft!"

"Yeah the first time it's like soft but after you are cursing this curse of being all Human, Vandal and Sentient."

Rage hugged Kytren and both had a small intimacy. The front door of Sage's appartement opened.

"Rage? Are you home?"

"No, Sage can't see me like that! She'll panic!" Rage whispered.

Kytren smiled and gave her his necklace.

"It'll give you your ancient form."

Rage took it and thanked him.

* * *

"WHAT? She's still running?"

"Father I-"

K, the Underworld's king had enough of all those failing. The family wasn't complete and instead of catching the missing princess they got a new member. Handcuffed, chained and looking scared and tired, Kytren tried to explain himself again.

"Please! Don't hurt her!" He screamed.

"I want you to do something for me... Rage won't be hurt if you bring her to me..." K asked.

"Wha- why?"

"Kyburi will soon be alone. Or I can ask one of my hunters.."

He showed Kytren a group of heartless hunters preparing themselves. Kytren sighed and looked into the red eyes of the king, ashamed to feel a tear stream down his face. The handcuffs let go and he was free to free himself from the chains. Looking at the floor, he nodded with a monotone voice.

"It... will be done, sir."

K's evil laugher could be heard through the entire kingdom.

* * *

_'Why did they all followed K? Why am I the last one to fight?_ **Why does the Council was so naïve?**_'_

Those words echoed into Kyburi's mind as she finally dropped the will to fight and run. Kirosia held the smile she had waited for. Finally! F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! Kyburi, in her grasp, forever! Yes! Her prize. A good thing she was with Rage when it happened. Sage'S opposite had helped a lot. Convincing Kyburi to abandon had been the most ridiculous moment for a hunter. Showing your weakness. K was slightly taping his foot on the floor of his throne room with a smirk (they couldn't see it but it was obvious). Kyburi kept her face down, much to K's frustration.

"You are a real Red Sentient? No..."

He ripped off her hunter necklace and she became what she was before. A girl with mid-long black hair. She wore a green long-sleeved shirt made with cashmere and a black shorts with black boots. Kirosia purred and stroked her black hair.

"I love your style! You didn't change at all, sis!"

Kyburi moved her head away from her claws.

"Until we finish the last step of the plan, I want her to be lock down!"

Kyburi's eyes widened in fear and shock. A guard lifted her up.

"No! Please!" She cried.

"Her room!" K screamed.

While some guards brought her back to her room, Kirosia took Rage's hand. The female looked at her with confusion.

"It's time for you to take your things and come live here."

* * *

**In the next chapter...**

"We officially declare war to the Under Sentients!" The council of Five's declared in front of K.

"Very well! We won't rest until you abandon!" K screamed.

The screen turned black when the Under Sentient disconnected. Karmakarys nodded and gave orders.

"Prepare the cities, protect the peoples and take all the Sarks and mobis along with our best warriors..."

...

**A/N: I think I'm gonna do this more often! It will be awesome! Like when you are watching an episode and it's giving you a preview of the next! Yes, a war is actually en route! Wooh! Prepare yourself my friends, it's gonna be BIG! BTW I am still thinking if I should change the rating to 'M'. I don't think wars and all the think it's bringing should be kept at 'T'. And the poll for the pairing is still there! C'mon! What pairing hsould I do?**


End file.
